Eureka Auction
is the 18th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary The White Joker members finally arrive at one of the auction venues in Austria. While Chitose Toriiooji complaining about her being unsuitable to wear a dress, while her instructor is kept busy with a tie that had already tangled itself around his head. Chitose then starts wondering about how her dress would be more suitable for Vivian Blanchard whom unable to join them as she and Nils had to return to White Joker's base in France. At the same time, Riz Aquilanti can be seen fixing Heidi's tie with whom thinks that Riz is too close and Chitose also compliments that he has a nice taste in outfit. Before entering the auction venue, Riz briefly explains about the Eureka, Landsteinerian Paint. He reveals that the painting was painted by Landsteiner's wife, Helene, using the said Eureka. As he tells them that the painting contains various shades of red due to the paint is a blood Eureka, Heidi quickly asks him of his certainty of the paint being an Eureka to which he confirms his certainty while correlating it with Heidi's hybrid blood. Riz subsequently reveals his intention of bringing back the said painting with whatever price necessary. As Chitose Toriiooji got fired up with Riz's intention, a well-dressed man with two women suddenly shoves her down. Instead of apologizing, the said man started to insult Chitose in which resulted on Heidi to bring him down to his knee. Subsequently, as the man tries to retaliate, Riz quickly stopped him by pressing down on the injury in his shoulder to which surprises the man. The man who doesn't intend to prolong the scene quickly leaves and as Riz once again can be seen fixing Heidi's tie, Chitose makes a promise to herself on becoming a more useful assistant to Heidi. Later on, as the auction is about to start, Chitose realize that there's no information about the Eureka painting in the catalog to which Riz further explains that there're fifteen paintings in total and only one is what they're after. As the event begins and people start to make their bidding, Chitose once again asks Riz on their further action. Riz then quickly calms her down as he has a method on identifying the painting while activating his Eureka. The said doctor then reveals that he possesses the Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper, a Eureka that is able to see through any objects. Seeing the Eureka, Heidi quickly interprets on Riz's previous unknown method of healing him while Riz states the superiority of the power of his vision. At the other side of the venue, the arrogant millionaire starts to make a high bidding on a certain painting. As he boast of his knowledge on the said painting, Riz quickly argues on his knowledge about the painting while mentioning about the hole on his underwear. As the time pass, the next painting, "Crimson Full Moon" is up for the bidding to which Riz quickly confirms the Eureka existence in the said painting and open the bidding with €300,000.00. Another gentleman quickly responds with €350,000.00 and followed by a man dressed in black who makes a €400,000.00 bidding. Seeing the intensity of the bidding, the arrogant millionaire also enters the fray and placed a €500,000.00 bidding. A bidding war then begins between Riz Aquilanti and the said millionaire where Riz going all out with €1,000,000.00 bidding. Unfortunately, the millionaire is able to top his bidding and leaving Riz unable to retaliate as he had used all of his budget. As the bidding is about to be closed, Heidi suddenly put his own bidding of €13,650,728.00 to which surprise every participants in the venue. Chitose who is in shocked of her instructor's wealth, quickly asks him about his source of money. Heidi then easily tells her that he receives the money from various researches that he had conducted and saying that such an amount is inexpensive comparing to the knowledge of the hybrid blood that he would gain. At the end of the auction while staring at the "Crimson Full Moon", Heidi proceeds on asking about the plans for the said painting. Riz then explains that a Eureka-compatible human is able to control no more than one Eureka. Hence, he reveals that neither him or Heidi is able to use it and they must quickly find its suitable wielder. Furthermore, Riz starts giving hints that he already know a candidate for the particular Eureka's wielder. One of his hints is that a person who is compatible to a certain Eureka would be attracted to it and would exert a strong desire to possess the relevant Eureka. Subsequently, while examining with his Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper's power, Riz reveals that the candidate for the ownership of the Eureka would be Chitose Toriiooji due to her strong desire of helping Heidi on his research of the hybrid blood. Thus, giving her a strong desire to possess the painting itself. As Chitose is still being silenced of the sudden proposition, a certain someone can be seen getting closer to the White Joker members. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation